Camping Sauvage
by LulluPotter
Summary: Une fabuleuse idée de Dumby: du camping, du camping sans magie mes chéres petits!... HPDM
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour les gens j'essaye une fois de plus de faire une fic rien qu'a moi! j'ai stopper La lionne et la Vipére parce que j'y arrivais pas et que ça commençait a me souler. Donc me revouala toute seule, sans Lysiane j'espère réussir cette fois même si j'ai pas son talent. Donc voici: tadaaaa

**Camping Sauvage ou comment survivre dans une tente chez les moldus **

**Chapitre 1: Une annonce surprennante  
**

**Auteur:** Mouaa Lucille(lulluPotter)

**Personnages:** rien n'est a moi tout est a JKR et je m'amuse avec et Max Guevara est à James Cameron enfin je crois.

**Couples: **HP/DM évidement plus les célèbres RW/BZ et HG/PP

**Genre:** yaoi/yuri

**Rated: **T

**Résumé: ** Dumbi a encore eu une idée superbe pour arranger sa sacro-sainte « entente entre maisons ». Bref il du coup encore plus aimé par ses chéres petits élève, faut dire que le camping c'est pas trop leur truc à ces adolescents. C'est situé approximativement pendant leur 7° année.

**Narration:** POV de Draco Malfoy

**oo00o0o0o0o00oo**

Bon alors, que je vous situe un peu le « contexte historique » comme dirait notre chére professeur d'histoire de la magie:

Voldy est mort, tué par notre chére Surviant-saint-Potty-adulé-de-tous pendant les vacances, la majorité des magemort sont mort, a Azkaban ou bien en fuite. Mon père est mort et ma mère est à Ste-Mangouste en section psychiatrique suite a la cuisante défaite de son mari. Servus a été encore une fois gracié par ce vieux sénile qui nous sert de dirlo, il est donc toujours notre professeur de potion et directeur de Serpentard.

On a encore un nouveau prof de DCFM, une fille bizzare mais vachement sexy toujours en noir et des fois tout en cuir! Ce cour est en passe de devenir mon préféré! Elle s'appelle Max Guevara (1). Elle a une manie des plus surprenantes: quand un élève ne l'écoute pas ou fait autre chose que suivre attentivement son cour(ce qui est difficile, avec une prof roulée comme ça mais bon yen a qui y arrivent) elle abat sa cravache sur le bureau du concerné et avec un sourire Malfoyen demande la dernière phrase qu'elle a pronnonçé. J'adore vraiment cette prof mais ce n'est pas le sujet, je m'égare.

Grande salle, Samedi, 9h00

Cette journée avait parfaitement bien commencé: Je me suis levé du bon pied, dans un couloir j'ai copieusement insulter le balafré qui m'a regardé avec cette lueur de haine que j'aime tan au fonds de ses magnifiques yeux émeraude et j'ai envoyé bouler un 1° année qui osait m'adresser la parole. Puis mon entrée dans la grande salle n'est encore une fois pas passée inaperçu: un grand silence et les gloussement de filles et de quelques garçons pour mon plus grand plaisir!

Un petit déjeuné dans le calme et tout et tout. Sauf que à cet instant sacré le vieux fou nous a fait un discourt:

« Mes chéres étudiants, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que l'entente entre les différentes maison de notre école _tien ça faisait longtemps qu'il nous avait pas fait le coup de l'entente inter-maison _laisse un peu a désirer: ce matin encore deux élèves ont fini a l'infirmerie. C'en est plus qu'assé! Il faut que ces disputes cesses, comme les avertissement et les colles ne suffisent plus les professeurs et moi-même avons décidés d'un moyen radical de faire cesser tout ça _ha oui? Ils compte tous nous tuer? Ou nous faire boire un joli filtre d'amour? Préparé par tonton Rogue? _Nous avons pensés que si vous vous battiez c'est parce que vous ne vous connaissez pas asse. _Oui c'est sur que si je savait quel était le plat préféré de la belette je l'adorerais du coup! Mais bien sur! Et la marmotte elle met le chocolat dans le papier d'alu! Tssss. _Et comme le meilleur moyen de connaître une personne c'est de passer du temps avec elle N_on, non, je ne veus pas savoir son idée foireuse! _nous vous avons organiser une sortie qui je pense vous enchantera tout autan qu'a nous! _Oui c'est ça. _Trois semaines de camping en binôme _QWAAA? Moi sous une tente avec quelqu'un d'une autre maison que la mienne! Ca pas question! Même si je peu élargir la tente autan que je le souhaite il n'en est pas question! Vous m'entendez c'est NON! _Mais petite particularité, se sera sans magie aucune! »

Un murmure d'indignation parcourut l'assistance

« Haaaa je savait que vous alliez aimer! _Mais il est vraiment sénile, cet homme est un grand malade! Trois semaines SANS magie chez les MOLDUS! Je vais mourir! Putain et yen a un qui se marre en plus! C'est qui ce con qui se réjouit? Potter et Granger ils sont littéralement mort de rire, écroulé sur leur table! Mais qu'es qu'il ya de si marrant? Hein?_Vous serez prévenus les hiboux de ce matin de l'identité de votre binôme. D'ailleurs les voilà! »

Effectivement ces hiboux de malheur se posent délicatement(enfin sauf ceux de la belette et de Longdubat qui s'écrase comme des bouses sur la table) mon grand duc se pose devant moi comme à son habitude et je lui arrache la lettre de ma condamnation pour savoir qui sera mon codétenu.

Je déplie la lettre, mes mains tremble c'est pas normal ça! Un Malfoy ne tremble jamais!

« Ha! » Oups j'ai vraiment hurlé. Mais il y de quoi! Trois semaines, trois semaines avec lui, TROIS putain de semaines avec LUI! Lui de son coté n'est pas très heureux, pourtant la perspective de passer trois semaines en ma compagnie devrait l'enchanter. Mais il devient tout pale en ouvrant sa lettre et me regarde avec toute la haine et la stupeur dont il est capable!

Remarque ça sera c'est l'occasion rêvée, hahaha, il va regretter d'être tombé avec moi le balafré. Ca m'étonnerais qu'il survive à ça!

Hahaha, trois semaines avec Potter! Il aura du mal à s'assoir après ces trois semaines parole de Malfoy!

Mes amis n'ont pas l'air ravis de leur sort a part Blaise, il est bizzare ce mec! Ca lui fait plaisir de passer trois semaines avec la belette. En même temps il est heureux pour les mêmes raisons que moi. Et cette pauvre Pansy est folle de rage contre Dumby, elle se retrouve en binôme avec la sang de bourbe! Mais par contre cette dernière a plutôt l'air ravie et se marre de plus belle alors que Weasmoche et Potty ont l'ai horrifiés.

On va bien s'amuser je sens...

« Je vois que vous avez tous pris connaissance de votre colocataire, de plus amples informations vous seront données demain au déjeuné. Sur ce, bonne journée à tous »

Bonne journée, ouais, enfin pas pour tout le monde!...

o0o0o0o0o0o

(1) Max Guevara est l'héroïne de Drack Angel. Série qui fu diffusée par M6 et qui comporte (seulement) 2 saisons.

Vala, le 1er chap est fini ouf

A vos claviers dite moi ce que vous en pensez.

Lucille_ (qui promet de répondre au rewieus cette fois)_


	2. Le Plan

**Camping Sauvage ou comment survivre dans une tente chez les moldus **

**Chapitre2 **

**Auteur:** Mouaa Lucille(lulluPotter)

**Personnages:** rien n'est a moi tout est a JKR et je m'amuse avec et Max Guevara est à James Cameron enfin je crois.

**Couples: **HP/DM évidement plus les célèbres RW/BZ et HG/PP

**Genre:** yaoi/yuri

**Rated: **T

**Résumé: ** Dumbi a encore eu une idée superbe pour arranger sa sacro-sainte « entente entre maisons ». Bref il du coup encore plus aimé par ses chéres petits élève, faut dire que le camping c'est pas trop leur truc à ces adolescents. C'est situé approximativement pendant leur 7° année.

**Narration:** POV de Draco Malfoy

_Réponses:_

_-_Pour **miniblonde07**: Oui, le rire sadique c'est normal, pour Mione tu verra bientôt... La suite est là, et la suite de la suite c'est bientôt! Merci pour ta review, ça ma fait très plaisir!

-J'ai répondus aux autres directement par mail! Et vos review m'on aussi fait très plaisir!

**oo00o0o0o0o00oo**

Salle commune des Serpantard, toujours Samedi, 15h30

_Les cours terminés jusqu'à lundi je me rends « chez moi », dans ma salle commune toute verte et argentée, j'aime vraiment beaucoup ces couleurs. D'ailleurs je suis vêtu de ma chemise préférée, une superbe chemise en soie verte sombre avec des reflets argents et un pantalon noir, tout cela mettant bien évidemment en valeur mon teint diaphane, il n'y a pas encore eu d'évanouissement chez les premières années femelles mais je m'y atèle. En revanche chez les mâles, toues années confondu, je fais un certain effet: en me voyant certain se précipitent dans les toilettes les plus proche et croyez moi c'est pas pour vomir. Dans ces moments là je suis très fier de moi, oui plus que d'habitude c'est possible!_

_Je rentre et je trouve Blaise et Pansy en grande discution devant la cheminée où crépite un feu magique vert et argent. Ha oui, tiens Pansy! Elle est devenue gothique! On lui a demandé ce que c'était cette tenue et elle nous a envoyé pétre avec un « Vous pouvez pas comprendre! »Elle s'est laissé pousser les cheveux et les a teinds en noir avec les pointes rouge vif (ce qui lui va très bien) et au moment où je la vois elle porte son corset préféré, un corset bien serré en cuir brillant et mat avec des boucles et des chaînes en argent (ce qui lui va encore mieux), une jupe longue noire elle aussi et tout l'attirail: des collier et des bracelets à pics etc etc... Bref je m'impose dans leur conversation_: «

Vous parlez de quoi?

-De la super idée de Dumby.

-Parce que tu la trouve super toi aussi Pansy? On aurait pas dit ça ce matin.

-C'était ironique Dray.

-Mais arréte elle est géniale cette idée moi je trouve!

-Ca Blaise c'est uniquement parce que tu ne pense qu'a la belette.

-Hé va pas nous faire croire que tu trois semaines avec ton fantasme ne te font pas plaisir!

-Si bien sur, mais je pense à mon confort aussi! Tous ces jours sans magie et dan une tente qui je suppose sera faite par les profs ça ne m'enchante pas plus que ça tu vois. Puis c'est pas mon fantasme d'abord!

-Franchement tu crois que je t'entends pas la nuit?

-...

-Bande de gamins! Donc avant que tu arrive Dray, je demandais à Blaise quel type de tente on aurait.

-Parce qu'il existe plusieurs type de tente?

-Ben oui, nos tentes et les tentes moldues.

-Et que-ce qu'elles ont de particulier ces tentes moldues?

-Blaise tu lui explique steuplait?-Ouais. Si tu veux les tentes moldues sont totalement l'inverse des nôtres.

-Comment ça?

-Nos tentes peuvent s'agrémenter d'autan de pièces qu'on le souhaite tout en gardant une taille extérieure normale, alors que les moldues ont la même taille intérieur d'extérieur.

-C'est a dire?

-Que si tu as une tente qui fait 1métre de hauteur, 2métre de large pour 2métre50 de long de dehors et bien à l'intérieur il y aura 2métre de large et 2métre50 de long voir un peu moins!

-Mais c'est pour une personne ça.

-Non Draco c'est les dimensions approximatives d'une tente pour deux personnes.

-Mais c'est minuscule!

-Tu l'as dit Dray. Tu me vois moi dans 5métres carrés avec Ganger!

-Hahaha, oui très bien!

-Putain Blaise je vais te faire bouffer tes parties et tu pourra rien faire avec Weasmoche si t'arrête pas tout de suite de rire!

-Ca va, ça va j'me tais.

-Tu est toujours aussi impressionnante quand tu pique ta crise Pansy!

-Pfff, bon j'ai un livre et de la musique qui m'attend moi. Alors, a plus.

-Ben wé c'est ça casse toi! Niark niark niark.

-Pffffff.

-Draco arrête, tu me fait peur là!

-Ha désolé. Bon alors comment tu comptes t'y prendre avec la belette?

-Ben ça dépends.

-De quoi?

-De la tente!

-Comment ça?

-Si c'est une tente moldue j'ai un plan quasi infaïble!

-Explique-toi, que je te pique l'idée et que je l'applique a mon propre cas!

-Haha. Ben Comme les tentes moldues ne sont pas très grandes, j'ai pensé qu'en amenant un max d'affaire je pourrais la rendre encore plus petite et du coup forcer Ron à être prés de moi.

-Ha wé pas con. Mais rien ne l'empêche d'aller dormir à la belle étoile si il veux pas être collé a toi.

-Si! Je sais qu'il a excrément peur de tout ce qui est insecte et particulièrement des araignées. Je jouerais sur ça si il veux quitter la tente.

-Mais c'est qu'il intelligent notre petit Blaise!

-Hé qu'est-ce que tu crois!

-Bon moi j'y vais. Faut que je réfléchisse à ma stratégie d'approche potterienne. »

Parc de Poudlard, sous le saule pleureur à coté de lac, 16h45

_Plus je réfléchis et plus je trouve que l'idée de Blaise est bonne, mais Potter n'as pas peur des petites bêtes donc si il veux quitter la tente il peut. Mauvais plan. Cherches Draco cherches il faut que tu trouve quelque chose de plus subtil pour l'approcher et pouvoir profiter de sa présence!_

_Faire disparaître un sac de couchage et l'obliger à dormir avec moi? Nan. Aller le surprendre sous la douche? Humm pourquoi pas? Mais tien au fait comment on va se boucher? En pleine foret moldue ya pas de salle de bains! Non, je m'inquiète pour rien, le vieux sénile a du déjà prévoir quelque chose. Enfin. J'espéres. Bon, comment faire comprendre a Potter que je le veux sans le choquer et sans le brusquer? Faudrait pas qu'il s'enfuit non plus! En espérant que je ne me fasse pas rejeter. Et si... si il me haïssait vraiment? _

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_Voilà chapitre deux bouclé Le trois en préparation._

_A vos clavier!_

_Dites moi tout, content? Pas content? Des suggestions?_

_Lucille_


	3. Annonces

**Camping Sauvage ou comment survivre dans une tente chez les moldus **

**Chapitre3**

**Auteur:** Mouaa Lucille(lulluPotter)

**Personnages:** rien n'est a moi tout est a JKR et je m'amuse avec et Max Guevara est à James Cameron enfin je crois.

**Couples: **HP/DM évidement plus les célèbres RW/BZ et HG/PP

**Genre:** yaoi/yuri

**Rated: **T

**Résumé: ** Dumbi a encore eu une idée superbe pour arranger sa sacro-sainte « entente entre maisons ». Bref il du coup encore plus aimé par ses chers petits élèves, faut dire que le camping c'est pas trop leur truc à ces adolescents. C'est situé approximativement pendant leur 7° année.

**Narration:** POV de Draco Malfoy

**Réponses:**

-Pour alexiel: Voui! On vas bien s'amuser! Le rire sadique c'est normal! La suite la voici! En espérant que ça te plaise!

-Pour Gwladys Evans: Merci pour ta review, la suite est là j'espére que ça te plairat, et non ça ne sera pas toujours le point de vue de Draco, au prochain chapitre c'est point de vue omnscien! Vala.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Grande Salle, Dimanche, 12h30

« Allons allons, un peu de calme. Je vais vous donner les informations supplémentaires, sur notre sortie, puisque vous les attendez avec impatience. Tout d'abord vos tentes seront d'origine moldue, elle auront 2 mètres 50 de long sur 2 mètres de large et 1métre 10 de hauteur. _ho, Blaise à l'air ravi, tu m'étonnes son plan va marcher a merveille! La chance._ Vous aurez une tente par binôme. Plusieurs coloris sont disponibles, vous en déciderez avec votre partenaire. _Je la veux verte et argent que Potter soit d'accord ou pas! _Nous seront dans une immense et magnifique clairière -à l'Est d'ici- entourée d'une forêt luxuriante et de sources chaudes qui vous servirons de douches d_ans une source chaude? Intéressant, surtout si je décide de prendre mon bain en même temps que Potty… _Nous seront parfaitement isolés de toute civilisation, qu'elle soit moldue ou sorcière. L'espace sera aménagé de telle sorte que vous ne puissiez communiquer avec vos camarades de maisonnée . Gros murmure de désapprobation dans l'assistance. « Calmez vous, vous ne resterez pas trois semaines sans les voir _Remarque il y en a dont je me passerai bien_, tous les 5 jours une rencontre sera organisée au centre de la clairière avec tout le monde pour parler de vos expériences..._ sexuelles avec notre partenaire? Hum intéressant! Mais, hé, pourquoi la sang de bourbe regarde Pansy comme ça? Merde elle m'a vu en train de regarder Potter, zut! ..._De communication. Mais vous ne passerez pas les autres jours à vous regarder dans le blanc des yeux, des activités et autres chasses au trésor seront mises en place!

-Mais, comment on va manger? On ne va tout de même pas chasser? _Putain, quel estomac à pattes celui là! C'est bien une belette!_

-Non Ronald, tous les matins un paquet de nourriture sera déposé devant votre tente, après c'est à vous de vous débrouiller pour le faire cuire! Bien y-a-t-il des questions?

Hermione lève la main comme à son habitude suivit de Neville:

-Quand est-ce qu'on part?

-Mardi, demain vous passerez la journée avec votre partenaire

_Blaise est encore plus heureux! Un jour de plus avec Weasmoche et moi avec Potter! Pansy fulmine et crie intérieurement au complot! Sans voir le sourire ravi d'Hermione, ho non, ne me dites pas qu'elle pense comme nous, mais vers Pansy? Hahaha, ça risque d'être intéressant! Faudra que je parles de ça à Blaise, non pas à Pansy il faut préserver la surprise! Niark niark niark rire sadique _et les professeurs vous donnerons les parchemins avec le programme, puis vous choisirez la couleur de votre tente! Oui monsieur Londubat?

-Où partons-nous?

-A l'Est, mon garçon, à l'Est. _Wé et toi t'est totalement à l'ouest!_

-Mais c'est grand l'Est… où exactement?

-Au Japon! _Putain, les bonbons au citron lui attaque le cerveau! C'est impressionnant! Nous faire partir au JAPON! Mais c'est vraiment malade mental! Je le savait sénile, mais là! C'est dingue! Putain le Japon! Mais comment on va y aller? On ne sait même pas transplaner! Il ne va pas nous obliger à nous y rendre avec les balais! Bon ben j'ai plus qu'à demander._

_-_On va y aller comment?

-Très bonne question monsieur Malfoy, Minerva on a bien ensorcelé les portoloin?

Hochement de tête de la directrice adjointe et accessoirement directrice de Gryffondor.

Donc, chaque binôme aura son portoloin qui le mènera à son emplacement. D'autres questions? Non? Bon très bien. Bonne après-midi! »

Couloirs, Dimanche, 12h55

_Blaise, il faut que je trouve Blaise et que je lui raconte ce que j'ai vu! Merde des Gryffis! Hoo, mais c'est eux!_

-Tiens mon binôme et ses compagnons d'infortune!

-Tais toi Malfoy, si tu crois que ça me fait plaisir de passer trois semaines plus demain bloqué avec toi, tu te fourre le doigt dans l'oeil!

-Ho, ma charmante compagnie ne te fais pas plaisir? Vraiment? C'est étrange pourtant bon nombre de gens rêveraient de passer ne serai-ce qu'une nuit avec moi.

-Hooo, mais c'est qu'il se prend pour le centre du monde le blond!

-Tiens Granger, justement c'est toi que je voulais voir.

-Vraiment? Pour m'insulter encore je supposes?

-Tu suppose mal! Ne prend pas cet air surpris! Je voulais juste m'assurer que tu n'allais pas te jeter sur Pansy... Ne rougis pas voyons!

-Pourquoi? Tu serais jaloux?

-QUWAAA? Hermione tu m'explique?

-Ron, t'est trop petit!

-Hahaha, je le savait! Je le savait! C'est pour ça que tu étais morte de rire quand il l'a annoncé!

-De quoi vous parlez là? Mioneu, je comprends pas!

-T'inquiètes pas Potty je t'expliquerais, je te montrerais même si tu veux... Bon c'est pas que je m'ennuis là mais j'ai autre chose à faire! Allez à demain Potty!

-...

-Granger ferme la bouche, tu va gober des mouches! »

_Bon ça c'est fait, maintenant j'en suis sûr! Et j'ai même fait passer le message à la sang de bourbe! Je suis trop fort! Bon faut que j'annonce la bonne nouvelle à Blaise! Et il faut aussi que je réfléchisse aux affaires que je vais emporter, à Harry, à la façon dont je vais le... Non, pas à ça! Arrêtes Draco, tu vas finir par être obsédé, suffit!_

_Je me demande quel genre d'épreuve ça vas être, un truc dans le genre « Chercher les bonbons au citron dispersés dans la forêt » ou encore « Préparez des sushi » Pffff, c'est pas la joie!_

Parc de Poudlard, Dimanche, 13h20

_Haa, ça y est je l'ai trouvé, il est là. Merde il est avec Miss-j'écoute-de-la-musique-moldue-et-je-m'habille-en-noir, oui Pansy qui voulais asservir les modus et les tuer écoute leur musique. Comment c'est arrivé? Elle voulait terroriser des enfant moldus, donc elle est allée dans le Londres moldu et elle a cherché des gens, puis elle est rentrée dans un magasin de cd puis elle a écouté cette musique qui sortait de plafond. Elle a trouvé ça bizarre alors intriguée elle a demandé à quelqu'un en uniforme de lui montrer quelque chose de bien. Elle nous a expliqué qu'il lui avait mis un espèce de chapeau sur les oreilles et qu'il avait appuyé sur un bouton et le son était sortit. _

_Et depuis elle n'écoute plus que ça. Des groupes avec des noms étranges, genre évanéscenceu, Goude Charlotte, My chimikal romance et Himmeu (1) enfin pleins de trucs imprononçables._

_Bref faut que je parles à Blaise moi, bon_.

-Blaise! Faut que je te parles!

-Ben vas-y.

-Non, j'ai dis il faut que je TE parles!

-Ca vas, ça vas j'ai compris je me casse!

-Merci Pansy, t'est vraiment une soeur!

-Wé c'est ça, et Rogue à les cheveux propres!

Elle se levât et partit vers la forêt interdite. Avec son fidèle sac, blindé de badges moldus qu'elle avait ensorcelés.

Faut absolument que je te dises un truc Blaise.

-Ben dis je suis toute ouïe!

-GrangerestlesbienneetelleveusefairePansypendantlestroisemaisnesdecampingcommetoietRonoumouaetPotter!

-Quoi?

-Granger est lesbienne! Et elle veut se taper Pansy!

-Hahahahahahaahahaha! Enorme! Je sens que ce voyage vas être très drôle!

-Wé, mais pas pour elle a moins qu'elle nous ai caché quelque chose! _Voyons le bon coté des choses, je suis débarrassé d'elle pendant 3 semaines! Mais, si Harry me hais vraiment? Je fais quoi moi? Putain, même si ce n'est que sexuel tant pis, je veux l'avoir près de moi, le tenir dans mes bras. Je ne le mérite peut-être pas, mais je le voudrai ne serai-ce qu'une nuit. Ca va donner demain je sens, mais on sera encore avec les autres je pourrais pas commencer à être sympa avec lui. Sinon ça vas paraître suspect. Bon faudra que je me débrouille quand même. Je verrai..._

-Draco?

-Oui, quoi?

-Ca vas?

-Oui, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées.

-J'ai vu ça oui! Bon j'y vais moi, on se voit ce soir ou avant à plus.

-Tu vas où?

-A la bibli, pour le devoir de Rogue.

-Ok. A plus. »

Dortoir des Serpentards, 1h30 du matin donc Lundi

_J'arrive pas a dormir, je suis un peu angoissé pour demain enfin aujourd'hui. Ce n'est pas que la perspective de passer une journée de plus avec Potter me rende anxieux, un Malfoy n'est jamais anxieux, mais là j'ai une espèce de boule au ventre et la gorge serrée. Je ne sais pas comment je vais devoir agir envers lui, ça me rend malade de plus rien contrôler!_

_Putain, si je dors pas_ _je vais être d'humeur massacrante demain mais il ne faudrai pas que j'agresse les copains de Potty; il risquerai de le prendre mal!_

_J'ai piqué un des truc qui fait de la musique à Pansy, un espèce de boîtier rond qui contient une rondelle de plastique brillante d'un coté qu'on place à l'intérieur, et quand on appuie sur un bouton de dessus il sort de la musique des trucs en mousse que j'ai dans mes oreilles. Elle m'avait montré comment s'en servir une fois. Elle m'avait dit que les rondelles brillantes étaient des cds._

_Là c'en est un qui s'appelle Within tempation, au coeur de la tentation, j'aime bien. C'est très calme comme mélodie. Je m'endors en un rien de temps! (2) En pensant à demain._

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Evanescence, Good Charlotte, My chemical romance et HIM, ben oui, pauvre Draco qui ne connais pas! (comment ça les goûts de Pansy sont très semblable aux mien? C'est pas vrai!)

Within Temptation, j'adore ce groupe et il est vrai que c'est le seul CD avec lequel je peu m'endormir! Même si la musique n'est en rien soporifique

_A partir de chapitre suivant, ce n'est plus entièrement en POV de Draco que le texte sera rédigé, mais avec un narrateur omniscient! Sinon, c'est pas drôle!_

_A vos claviers!_

_Lucille_


End file.
